


Ночной ветер

by ginvael



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginvael/pseuds/ginvael
Summary: Когда все заснули, подул весенний ночной ветерок, открывая дверь в дом, спрятанный в сумерках.





	Ночной ветер

Когда дом погрузился в сон, когда заснул последний гном-слуга в твоем доме, я отворил дверь и вошел с ночным ветром. Мои шаги были легкими и тихими - шагами охотника, желающего аккуратно подобраться к добыче, не спугнув ее. Я - охотник, мне совсем не трудно оставаться незамеченным. А еще проще это делать, когда ты знаешь, какую именно добычу ты выслеживаешь.

Я почти не блуждал по коридорам. Я нашел нужную дверь быстро, она была чуть приоткрыта, и оттуда виднелся твой силуэт. Ты лежала одна на ложе, предназначенном явно для двоих. Я сделал шаг, затем еще один и застыл, оценивая обстановку. Я - охотник, мне совсем не трудно оценить, бдительна ли цель. Ты спала, и сон твой был сладок и спокоен. Ты никак не отреагировала ни на меня, ни на еще один порыв ветра из открытого окна. А вот твой сын почувствовал что-то - далеко пойдет мальчишка - и зашевелился в своей маленькой кроватке. Он почуял меня или ветер? Разницы нет; я и сам ветер, порой неистовый, как поздней осенью, а порой нежный, как весенней ночью.   
Я подошел к тебе, слегка скрипя сапогами, и опустился на ложе рядом с тобой. Твой муж уехал к наугрим, да? Он великий кузнец, и постоянно совершенствуется, наверняка уделяя тебе мало времени. Так уж повелось в нашей семье, дорогая, что умельцы уделяют неприлично мало времени своим женам, а те устают и уходят. Когда-то и ты уйдешь, даже если сейчас думаешь, что любишь его. Я - охотник, мне совсем не трудно предугадать следующий шаг. Да, наверняка ты сейчас уверенна, что любишь его, своего гневного мужа, к тому же ревнивого. Он не пускает тебя к свету - этого ли ты хотела, покидая безопасный Гондолин? Кстати, прекрасная принцесса, твои глаза уже привыкли к вечным сумеркам этого леса? Я перевел взгляд на твоего сына. Он унаследовал твою красоту. И пусть он был мал, я чувствовал, что в старшем возрасте он будет достоин называться членом королевского рода нолдор, несмотря на то, что отец его не из нашего рода.

Я прекраснейший из нолдор, и ты любила меня всегда, хотя и не хотела признавать этого. Ты пошла в Исход, ты шла через льды, ты просила отца примириться с нами, ты покинула Гондолин и своих спутников - и все ради меня. Я чувствую это, милая, даже если ты хочешь это скрыть. Я - охотник, мне совсем не трудно ощущать, что чувствует добыча. Я приблизился к твоему лицу, проводя рукой по белой коже. Ты не почувствовала. Раньше твоим охотничьим навыкам завидовала большая часть Валинора, ты была очень ловка и бдительна. Ты слышала приближающегося зверя с огромного расстояния. Что ж ты не почуяла меня, когда я был так близок к тебе, нависши над тобой? Неужели твои навыки притупились бытовой жизнью, мой милый друг? Я опять оглянулся на твоего мальчика. Неужели ты решила посвятить свою жизнь ему? Неужели ты примирилась? Я не мог понять тебя, но очень хотел. 

Когда задребезжит рассвет, я встану и уйду от тебя, прекрасная дева. Уйду, потому что затрубят в рог, созывая охотников воедино. Но ты уже не пойдешь с нами. Ты закрыта здесь, королева моего сердца. Ты никогда не боялась ничего, ничего не могло тебя удержать, но сейчас все изменилось. Мы были двумя бурями Валинора, а сейчас ты задохнулась в рутине. Ты перегораешь, и, к сожалению, я не могу тебе помочь. Я - охотник, мне совсем не трудно почувствовать, когда конец близок. Я не мог отвести от тебя взгляд, ты была прекрасна. Прекрасна - но не моя. Я помню тебя в Альквалондэ, ты бежала ко мне, а платье твое было залито кровью, которая тогда текла там реками, ты молила меня остановиться, а я смотрел на тебя завороженно, как смотрю сейчас. Как смотрел тогда в лесу, когда перестал видеть в тебе младшую сестру, а начал видеть истинный образец красоты. Эльфы никогда ничего не забывают, и я не забуду твоей красоты. 

Я не хотел, чтобы ты проснулась, хотя и очень скучал по твоему голосу, по жестам, по движениям. Я в последний раз погладил тебя по волосам и грустно улыбнулся, поднимаясь. Я знал, что ты изменилась, но я не сомневался, что ты однажды сделаешь рывок, чтобы обрести вновь свободу. Ты будешь полна отчаяния, ты не испугаешься, но именно этот рывок и погубит тебя. Прощаясь тогда, я чувствовал, что прощаюсь навсегда. Я - охотник, мне совсем не трудно доверять своему внутреннему чутью. Я медленно отступал назад, все еще не в силах оторвать от тебя взор. Я впервые понял, что ты должна была стать моей женой, впервые осознал это так явно, что мои кулаки сжались. Я мог бы забрать тебя оттуда, но не стал. Что-то внутри меня остановило. Выходя, я прошептал, что люблю, и быстро скрылся, не в силах больше смотреть на то, как ты лежишь на чужом ложе в чужом доме и растишь не моего сына. 

 

Не знаю, почувствовала ли ты порыв ветра, когда дверь за мной закрылась. Не знаю, заметила ли ты утром светлый волос, оброненный мною на ложе подле тебя. Не знаю, плакала ли ты когда-то, вспоминая обо мне. Не знаю, кому предназначался твой последний вздох. Но я вспоминал ту весеннюю ночь, когда получил известие о твоей гибели. Я ведь ни в чем не ошибся, любимая...


End file.
